a. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a paving system for floor tiles and is particularly suitable for stoneware tiles, flagstones, and blocks of wood.
b. Description of Related Art
Floor tiles, when in the form of stoneware or ceramic tiles, are usually laid by means of a suitable adhesive on an appropriately prepared surface, eg, a smooth coat, the width of the seams being usually determined by the insertion of cross-shaped gap definers, and the resulting seams must be subsequently pointed. Paving or tile-laying is comparatively elaborate both as regards the tools required and with respect to the necessary materials, and, in addition, it demands relatively high mechanical skill on the part of the paver. Furthermore, the time lapse required before the paving may be walked on is long. Another drawback may be seen to be the fact that paving laid by this method cannot be readily removed, ie not without destroying the tiles.
In the case of blocks of wood, for example parquetry or laminated blocks, such as are used for floor coverings, is it known to provide a groove on one pair of the intersecting sides of the block and a matching tongue on the other two sides of the block. During the paving operation, the blocks are pushed together so that a groove is engaged by a tongue, in which position they are then adhesively joined. Here again, the floor covering cannot be removed at a later date without destroying the blocks.
DE 199 62 812 and DE 200 09 717 U1 disclose stone tiles having a laying frame and a gasket.
DE 199 62 812 A1 discloses the provision of the edges of tiles for paving floors and walls with an edge profile, which can be bonded to the tiles. The edge profiles are formed such that a first limb is provided for the tile to rest on and a second limb is provided to bear against the all-round edge surface of the tile. Furthermore, a projection is provided on the side of the tile remote from the limb extending along the edge of the tile, which, together with the projection on the adjacent tile, governs the specified minimum width of the seam. Into the seam formed by two mirror-symmetrically disposed edge profiles there is inserted a topping profile. This topping profile is prevented from slipping out by the engagement of teeth. A non-slip damping layer can be provided on the tile, the marginal area of the underside of the tile being left free, however, because the edge profiles bear against the tile over this area all round the tile. The tiles, which are supplied with the edge profiles already in position, are laid out on a floor surface in such a manner that the projections abut each other.
According to DE 200 09 717 U1 it is known to provide a substantially T-shaped supporting profile, between two abutting tiles, which profile has two lateral supporting webs for supporting a tile and a middle retaining section with a groove for holding a gasket. The retaining section extends along a portion of the edge of the tile and the gasket is formed such that it presents a number of consecutive sealing faces toward the top surface of the tile. Between the tile and the lateral supporting web there is provided a sealing tape, which prevents any water that may have passed through the gasket from escaping at the underside of the tile. Furthermore, a guide web can be provided in the region of the supporting web for the formation of effluent channels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a paving system which enables paving to be carried out relatively easily, ie by unskilled persons if necessary. The paving system is intended to be particularly suitable for natural flagstones of, say, granite, marble, etc. or for wooden blocks or tiles of ceramics or other materials. Moreover, it is intended to ensure that the paving can be removed, if required, without causing damage to the individual tiles.